


The Grass is the Greenest around the Fairy Rings

by LunaStarSeeker



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Griangst, I should be doing my schoolwork but the ansgt calls, Possession, also tumblr user mysticalfriendlyintrovert, based on a few things, idk if this will turn into anything, namely that one animatic on youtube with scar as the onceler, oh and thanks to tumblr user elytra for the main inspiration, scar unwillingly becomes the bad guy, the beginning is very poetry-esque, your mother spore design got the wheels in my head turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Summary: It began as a joke.A lone spirit believes otherwise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	The Grass is the Greenest around the Fairy Rings

It began as a joke.

He didn't think it would go very far, honest.

A patch here, a patch there...

Grian should've seen the signs. It had barely been an hour when the HEP was formed. Too quick, suspiciously quick.

But he missed it.

In fact, the only person who'd realized something was up was Bdubs. He'd been the first - and only - to realize how cold Scar had become.

To everyone else, it was all fun and games.

It wasn't until Scar had fired his giant laser, that Grian began to realize the darkness.

He was crouched in the town hall, hidden from view. The rest of the resistance was nearby, also hidden.

That was the first time he heard the voice. It was muffled, quiet, melancholy. Whispers he couldn't understand yet, ones only he could hear.

It was then, that Grian finally realized this was no longer fun and games.

A meeting, hushed voices and worry. A shaky plan, a white flag. This wasn't the civil war. It wasn't a scuffle over some dirt.

This was serious now. The resistance scattered, hiding in their bases and laying low.

All but Grian.

He made his way to the barge, slipping down into the old base, and made his way through a few secret tunnels.

A small room. A tiny shrine. A single block.

Grian kneeled in front of it.

When he found the source block, he'd immediately realized it was worth protecting, that it was important.

The whispers grew louder, clearer.

A lone spirit, that only wanted peace. Only wanted to rest, to find a new home.

It didn't care about whether the island was covered in grass or not. It just wanted revenge, a sense of closure.

All it wished was to drive out the darkness before moving on.

Grian raised his head, feeling the fungus spread into his soul, offering himself up, as a host.

 _This isn't a game,_ Grian realized. _It's about the Principle._


End file.
